Osechi untuk Otōsan
by Shireishou
Summary: [FFC] Makanan; hari Ayah dan Five First Fic. Rikichi masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Ayahnya begitu setia tidak pulang dan lebih memilih menghabiskan tahun barunya di perguruan Ninja. ia bersungut. fandom : Rakudai Nintama Rantaro


**Base : **Rakudai Nintama Rantaro by Soubee Amako  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Rikichi Yamada  
**Time Line : **Pas lawan Dokutake  
**Challenge :** [FFC] Makanan; Mari kita bersantap, hari Ayah dan Five First Fic  
**Reference** : BittenBefore Osenchi 2011

**Prolog **

Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dikuncir kuda, melompat-lompat di antara pepohonan. Rambut sebahunya yang diikat melambai ke belakang seiring lompatan tubuhnya. Di punggungnya terikat kotak besar yang terlihat berat terbungkus dalam kain yang diikat ke dadanya. Mentari senja yang menyinari punggungnya tak menyurutkan kecepatan larinya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Perguruan Ninja!

**Story**

Sudah 10 tahun, Yamada Denzo mengajar di perguruan Ninja. Tahun ini tak ubahnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, beliau nyaris tidak pernah pulang ke rumah setiap tahun baru. Dan setiap menjelang malam tahun baru seperti saat ini, ia sebagai anak satu-satunya membawa kotak bento Osechi [1] tiga tingkat untuk dimakan ayahnya saat Tahun Baru tiba. Rikichi masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Ayahnya begitu setia tidak pulang dan lebih memilih menghabiskan tahun barunya di perguruan Ninja.

...

"Rikichi, masukkan Bakso ayamnya ke kuali! Rebus dengan jahe, garam dan cincangan daun bawang ya!" _Okāsan_ berujar sembari tetap memotong wortel hingga berbentuk bunga sakura, tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Ne_... _Okāsan_..." Rikichi ragu meneruskannya.

"Hmm?" _Okāsan_ hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan menatap anaknya sejenak. Namun tatkala melihat Rikichi terdiam, ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Mengapa _Okāsan_ selalu membuat Osechi untuk _Otōsan_?" Ragu Rikichi bertanya. "Padahal Otōsan tidak pernah ada di tahun baru?!" Mulutnya sudah maju dari posisinya karena kesal.

_Okāsan_ menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Ditatapnya anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu dengan tatapan lembut.

...

"Rikichi-_san_, tanda tangan dulu sebelum masuk ke perguruan Ninja." Terdengar petugas administrasi Komatsuda menyapa Rikichi yang baru saja tiba di gerbang perguruan Ninja.

"_Chichi-ue_ ada?" Rikichi menandatangani buku tanda masuk Perguruan Ninja.

"Ah, Yamada-_sensei_ sedang menyusup ke istana ke lima Dokutake."

"Eh?" Rikichi terkejut. "Jadi _Chichi-ue_ ga ada di perguruan?"

"Iya. Sedang menyusup bersama Doi-_sensei_ dan beberapa murid kelas Enam."

Rikichi terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku ga jadi masuk deh!" Rikichi berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berlari menjauh. Diacuhkannya Komatsuda yg berteriak-teriak meminta tanda tangan untuk daftar selesai kunjungan.

...

_Okāsan_ kala itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Rikichi sedikit kecewa. _Okāsan_ menyisihkan wortel-wortel yang sudah dipotongnya dengan cantik dan bersiap membuat masakan kedua. Kentang manis.

"_Ne_... Rikichi," _o__kāsan_ akhirnya angkat bicara. Kau tahu kenapa untuk membuat bola kentang manis dia harus direbus dulu di dalam susu?"

"Supaya manis?" Jawabnya malas.

_Okāsan_ tersenyum. Namun mata dan tangannya tetap terfokus memasukkan potongan kentang ke dalam panci berisi susu mendidih. "Itu juga benar. Tapi yang paling penting adalah supaya lebih lembut." _Okāsan_ menutup pancinya.

Rikichi diam. Dia masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin kau pikir _Otōsan_ egois. Tidak mau berkumpul di rumah saat Tahun Baru dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya." _Okāsan_ menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Rikichi yang juga diam menunggu kata-kata Bundanya. "Tapi apa dengan memaksanya pulang, itu akan membuatnya senang?" _Okāsan _tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kita merengkuhnya lembut, memberi tahu perlahan bahwa kita juga merindukan kehadirannya untuk merayakan tahun Baru bersama, _Okāsan_ yakin, _Otōsan_ suatu hari akan melunak juga."

Rikichi diam. Dia selalu lemah jika Bundanya telah unjuk bicara. Mata itu terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada sesal karena tak bisa didampingi suami di hari istimewa.

...

"Rikichi-_san_? Ada apa kemari?" Sesosok pemuda ber-_hakama_ _peach_ dengan bawahan coklat menyapanya. Rambut coklat panjang ikalnya diikat ekor kuda.

"Isaku, kau tau dimana _Chichi-ue_?"

"Sedang berusaha keluar dari istana 5. Nampaknya misi sudah selesai. Memang ada perlu apa?" Isaku bertanya penasaran.

"Mau mengantar Osechi buatan _Haha_." Jawabnya sembari menunjuk punggungnya dengan jempol kanannya.

"Wah hebat! Berapa lama tuh buatnya?"

"3 hari."

Ya... tiga hari, _Okāsan_ berjuang membuat Osechi ini. Pada hari kedua saat keduanya membuat Datemaki dan Konbumaki, Rikichi kembali angkat bicara sembari menghaluskan Chikuwa[4] dan mencampurnya dengan mirin dan garam.

"Harusnya _Otōsan_ sadar, kalau dalam Osechi ada Datemaki yang melambangkan harapan kemakmuran melimpah sepanjang tahun!" Rikichi mengulung adonannya dalam cetakan bambu. "Harusnya _Otōsan_ mengerti kalau di perguruan ninja, gaji yang didapat _ga_ sebesar gaji kalau bekerja di istana!" Kembali dia meremas cetakannya dengan gemas.

Tangannya bergerak lincak melepas adonan yang sudah tergulung sempurna sebelum membungkusnya dengan daun dan meletakkannya dalam tumpukan bara api. "Meski wajah _Otōsan_ pas-pas-an, tapi kan _skill_ ninjanya bagus!" Rikichi menatap ibunya.

Agak terkekeh sang Bunda mendengar celoteh anaknya yang penuh semangat. "Rikichi, kau tau apa arti dari Konbumaki yang sedang kubuat?" _Okāsan_ menggulung ikan salmon yang sudah dipotong bulat dengan lembaran nori besar dan diikat dengan Daikon [5].

"_Yorokobu_"

"Benar." _Okāsan_ tersenyum. "_Otōsan_ memilih menjadi guru karena nilai "_Yorokobu_" atau kesenangan di sana. Ini bukan karena uang saja."

"Tapi..."

"Sssh... " _Okāsan_ membelai rambut Rikichi. "Selama Ayahmu bahagia, ibu juga bahagia."

...

"Lho Rikichi?" terdengar suara yang tak asing membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ah... ini dia 'wujud' yang paling tidak disukai Rikichi.

_Yamada __**Denko**__! _

Ayahnya sedang menyamar jadi seorang wanita. Daripada 'wanita', Rikichi lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai 'bencong'. Karena bulu kaki yang belum dicukur, sisa cukuran jenggot dan kumis yang tidak halus, dan gaya kemayu _ga_ jelas yang membuat orang merinding. Tapi justru dengan penyamaran seperti itulah ayahnya selalu berhasil memerdaya musuh.

"Knapa sih selalu jadi bencong?" Rikichi bersungut.

"Eh... ini wanita elegan! Enak aja bencong!" Yamada mengibaskan rambutnya genit.

"Padahal _Otōsan_ kan bisa nyamar jadi yang lain! Kenapa selalu Denko _siii_?!" Nada Rikichi naik. Anak-anak kelas 6 yang berada di sekitar mereka memandangnya heran.

Yamada tetap bersikap tenang. "Denko banyak disukai orang lain. Denko bisa masuk ke area manapun tanpa perlu ketahuan kalau aslinya dia seorang ninja. Bukankah itu yang terpenting dalam penyamaran?"

Rikichi terdiam. Kalimat ayahnya memang ada benarnya. Tidak pernah ada yang tidak tertipu saat ayahnya menjadi Denko. Bahkan saat dipanggil Denzo pun, ayah tidak akan menoleh karena ia begitu 'masuk' ke dalam character Denko.

"Ini Osechi dari _Okāsan_." Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Diangsurkannya kotak berat tingkat tiga yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kemarilah. Kita lihat sama-sama isinya." Yamada mengajak Rikichi untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Anak-anak kelas 6 yang lain meninggalkan keduanya dan lebih dulu pulang ke perguruan ninja

Yamada membuka lapis pertama dari kotak _bento_-nya. "_ Okāsan_ tetap membuat Kuro-mame seperti biasa." Dia tersenyum memandang wadah kecil berisi banyak kacang hitam mulus mengkilat berhias wortel berbentuk bunga.

"_Ne_... Rikichi, kau tahu kenapa Kuro-mame selalu ada dlm setiap Osechi? Karena dia mengharapkan kesehatan menyeluruh sepanjang tahun." Yamada tak menunggu jawaban dari putranya.

"Dulu... ibumu juga seorang ninja." Lanjutnya

"Eh? Sungguh?" Rikichi terbelalak.

"Sungguh. Coba saja lempar kepalanya dengan batu, kau pasti yang akan benjol karena tangkisanya." Yamada terkekeh. "Suatu hari, ibumu terluka saat menyusup ke tempat musuh. Pahanya tertembus panah. Namun harga dirinya membuatnya tak mau dirawat siapapun kecuali wanita. Katanya, lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa menikah karena paha nya terlihat sebelum menikah." Pandangan Yamada menerawang mengingat kenangan masa mudanya.

"Terus?" Rikichi penasaran.

"Karena tidak ada _kunoichi_ yang ada di sekitar situ, sementara luka ibumu cukup parah, ayahlah yang akhirnya memutuskan nyamar jadi perempuan dan merawat luka ibumu." Yamada tersenyum malu2.

"Ya ampun! Ibu ga nyadar kalau Denko itu aslinya cowok?" Mata Rikichi terbelalak.

Yamada-_sensei_ tergelak. "Tidak _dong_! Kan penyamaran ayah begitu sempurna!"

"_Kayaknya_ cuma gara-gara ibu masih setengah _ga_ sadar dan terluka _deh_." Bisik Rikichi.

"Kamu _ngomong_ apa?'

"_Eh_ _engga_, _ga_ apa-apa. Terus, ayo _lanjutin_ lagi ceritanya." Rikichi _nyengir_.

"Akhirnya ibumu tau kalau Denko sebenarnya pria. Dan dia terkesan dengan penyamaran ayah yang sempurna. Katanya juga, ibumu jatuh cinta pada ayah karenanya. Dan akhirnya, ibumu menikahi ayah." Yamadai-_sensei_ tersipu.

_Astaga... jadi itu alasan kenapa ibu yang cantik rupawan mau menikah dengan ayah yang... ah tidak baik meneruskannya._ Pikir Rikichi dalam hati.

"Sedangkan Kamaboko yang selalu dibentuk cantik ini perlambang perayaan bahwa ayah dan ibu menikah saat tahun baru. Jadi ibumu selalu membuat Osechi sebagai peringatan pernikahan kami berdua." Yamada-_sensei_ terdiam sejenak. "Yah... meski aku tidak selamanya bisa ada di sisinya." Nadanya berubah sedih.

Diamatinya kotak lapis pertama Osechi nya. Berbagai Makanan tradisional menggiurkan tersusun rapih dengan indahnya. Kentang manis lembut kekuningan yang dialasi daun teratai kecil hijau dan dihiasi wortel oranye tampak begitu mencolok. Di sebelahnya kacang hitam mengkilat dan beraoma khas sangat menggoda selera.

Kamaboko berwarna merah jambu dan putih selang seling menambah semarak. Acar timun dan lobak menambah kesan segar. Konbumaki yang berwarna hitam dan bergaris coklat mengkilat disusun berjajar sebagai pembatas dengan tepi kotak Osechi. Dan pusat perhatian dari lapis pertama Osechi tentu terletak pada Udang Lobster besar yang melintang di tengah. Warna merah segarnya seolah berkata "makan aku segera!"

"Ibumu pasti bekerja keras untuk ini ya..." Yamada-_sensei_ bergumam sendiri. Diangkatnya kotaknya dan diletakkan di samping. Lapis kedua Osechi pun terlihat. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Wah... ada Nato dan juga Sushi!" Yamada melihat 4 kotak kecil membagi lapisan kedua sama rata. Masing-masing kotak berisikan Nato, Telur Dadar gulung manis, Sushi Salmon dan Onigiri gulung kecil isi plum. Meriah sekali.

Osechi memang bukan makanan untuk sekali makan. Sangking banyaknya, bahkan 1 buah Osechi biasanya untuk 1 keluarga selama 2-3 hari selepas tahun baru.

Yamada-_sensei_ membuka lapisan terakhir. Dia melihat bakso daging ayam dengan jamur, wortel dan buncis yang ditumis dengan kecap manis. Warna keemasannya dengan aroma ayam dan jamur yang juga menghiasinya sungguh menggoda selera. Masakannya masih hangat. Pasti _Okāsan_ bangun tengah malam untuk menyusun ini semua dan menyerahkan pada Rikichi pada pagi hari untuk kemudian diserahkan padanya. Yamada membelai kotaknya lembut.

Sejurus kemudian, dia menyusun kembali Osenchi _bento_-nya dan membungkusnya dengan kain. Rikichi bengong menatap kelakuan ayahnya. Ia pikir ayahnya akan makan saat ini juga.

"Yuk, kita pulang ke rumah. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Yamada-_sensei_ tersenyum.

Rikichi terperangah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Senyum lebar tanpa sadar sudah terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Tiba-tiba Yamada-_sensei_ berlari menjauh "RIKICHI! SIAPA YANG DULUAN SAMPAI DI RUMAH YANG AKAN DAPAT UDANGNYAAAA!" Jeritnya dari kejauhan.

Rikichi terbahak "Tunggu ayaaah! Lihat saja... aku tidak akan kalah!"

**Epilog**

Seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus diikat masih membereskan meja makan. Wajahnya yang cantik dan bersinar, tak menampakkan usianya yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun.

"_TADAIMAAAA_!" terdengar suara orang yang sangat dinantinya. Senyum lebar tak urung menghiasi wajahnya yang semakin terlihat berseri.

"_OKAERINASAI_!" Iapun berlari membuka pintu depan.

**TAMAT**

1. osechi : makanan yang dimasak saat Tahun Baru.  
2. Okasan : Ibu  
3. Otosan/Chichi-ue : ayah  
4. Pasta Ikan  
5. Disini bentuknya lebih mirip Kwetiau goreng

Susah juga gabungin 3 _challenge_ sekaligus. Ahahaha Tapi semoga sesuai yah. ^^  
Dibuat sambil didampingi lagu "Rikichi-san" dari _musical_ kedua Rantaro "Yosan ga Hoshii".

R&R ditunggu. Ga perlu login kok ^^

Makasiii


End file.
